Lost Love
by Sanju Shikinara
Summary: AshleyLeon. One Shot. Song Fic. Lost Propthets Last Train Home. No flames please. Yes I like RE4 and im a girl! So what?


1Lost Love.

. I cant believe I am going to make a Resident Evil fic...I know it might sound werid for me to be writing this, yes boys (ima girl o.o) I like Resident Evil A LOT. This might be out of nowhere but I like Ashley and Leon pairing. .. One-shot L/A Song by Lost Prophets!

_-One! Two! Three!_-

Leon S Kennedy, the secret agent on a mission to rescue Ashley Graham. The Presidents Daughter.

5:45 AM, inside the castle.

"Ashley! Wait here!" Leon called out as he ran down the steps into what looked like a prison. (Yes the prison with the annoying long-finger nailed creature.)

Ashley sighed and leaned back against the wall. Same old Leon... 'How can I tell him?' she thought as she heard the slam of a prison door falling. 'I don't want to try anything when he is in the middle of something of course...I will tell him when he gets back up! Yes, as long as there are no monks around'

-_To every broken heart in here  
Love was once a part, but now it's disappeared  
She told me that it's all part of the choices that your makein  
Even when you think you're right  
You have to give to take-_

"Hmm...what's this?" Leon murmured as he walked forward. A loud noise sounding like nails on a blackboard echoed through the room and Leon jumped back as the creature chained to the wall burst free emitting a loud screech and charging at him. Leon jumped to the side and kicked it to the floor and started to run past it to the staircase when the door slammed shut. "Oh shit! ASHLEY!"

"LEON!"

Ashley stared wide eyed at the door. She heard gunshots and the creature screaming. She heard Leon scream and everything go quit except for a loud **_-THUMP- _**as a dead body fell to the ground.

It took a few minutes for the realization to kick in. **_'Leon's Dead' _**barked a vocie inside her head.

_-But there's still tomorrow  
Forget the sorrow  
And I can be on the last train home  
Watch it pass the day  
As it fades away  
No more time to care  
No more time, today_

_But we sing  
If we're going nowhere  
Yeah we sing  
If it's not enough  
And we sing  
Sing without a reason  
To ever fall in love_-

She heard footsteps coming up the staircase as she backed up. The door burst open to reveal **_Leon_**. Ashley screamed and ran to him and hugged him. "Calm down Ash...I was only down there for a minute.." "No! Its not that...I thought you were dead!"

Leon laughed as they continued walking down the hallway.

-_I wonder if you're listening  
Picking up on the signals  
Sent back from within  
Sometimes it feels like I don't really know whats going on  
Time and time again it seems like everything is wrong in here_

_But there's still tomorrow  
Forget the sorrow  
And I can be on the last train home  
Watch it pass the day  
As it fades away  
No more time to care  
No more time, today_-

Leon reloaded his Red9. (I love the gun .) "Damnit! I only have ten shells left.." he muttered as he went back to get Ashley. "Come on Ash.." he called as she started to run towards him. "Mr. Kennedy..." "Oh no not you again!"

Leon looked down at the door as a small figure came from it. (This is before he is killed and there are a lot more added parts to this.) "Whaddya want midget man?" Salazar glared at Leon but continued to talk. "You are very persistent...and well...good I admit...but...you will nev-" "Save it before I blow your brains out!" "Very well...Very well..." Salazar clapped his hands as monks poured in from the two doors at them.

Leon pulled out his shotgun with a smile on his face "Hunting Season is open!"

-_But we sing  
If we're going nowhere  
Yeah we sing  
If it's not enough  
And we sing  
Sing without a reason  
To ever fall in love_

_Well we sing if we're going nowhere  
Yeah we sing if it's not enough  
And we sing  
Sing without a reason to ever fall in love_-

Leon reloaded his shotgun and returned it to its case as he walked over to Ashley jumping over the dead bodies. "Bleh...to fun...gotta thank Salazar some time" he laughed. Leon shook his head and continued forward. "Ashley...wait here ok?" he yelled back as he went forward.

Ashley waited and waited...she heard the door open and watched who entered. She screamed. "Get away!" she backed up as the villager advanced on her, his chainsaw swinging madly above him. "LEON! HELP!"

The door opened a second time. She yelled "YES! LEON! HEL-" as five more villagers with chainsaws walked into the room.

The first villagers was only a few feet away...close enough to swing...she closed her eyes...she could hear him revving it up..she heard the chainsaw swing...she felt it touch her neck for a split second tearing a bit of the flesh when she heard an explosion. She opened her eyes to see Leon holding a rocket launcher.

"Ashley! Are you all right?" he called as he ran over. She hugged him so tight she could feel him trying to pry her off. "Leon..."

"Yes Ashley?"

She looked down at the ground and sighed. This was going to be difficult. "I...love...you..." she managed to choke out. She continued to stare at the ground hard as if there was something there interesting. She felt her head being slowly lifted up by two fingers. "I love you to Ashley" he smiled. Ashley moved closer to Leon and kissed him on the lips, blind to see the 'decorations' around them.

Ashley pulled back as she heard another chainsaw start. "Leon! Where is it coming from?"

"Wait here Ashley I'll check" he whispered as he ran to the door on the opposite side of the room and opened it, he was thrown back into the wall and lost consciousness. Ashley stared at Leon then towards the villager.

She backed into the wall as it got closer...Ten feet...Eight feet...Five feet...it was only two feet from her, she heard it rev the chainsaw up and the swinging noise. She saw Leon regain conciousness as the Villager made contact with Ashley's neck. She screamed as the chainsaw cut through her neck.

"LEON!"

"Oh no! Ashley!"

She managed to say these last words before the chainsaw had swiped her head off. "I love you..."

She fell limp to the floor as blood flowed out from her neck.

Leon pulled out his TMP and shot the villager into bits of Jell-O.

Leon dropped to his knees...anger swelling inside him...

He was in trouble...and now...in depression...

He had failed the mission, Ashley was dead.

He lost Ashley, his love.

More villagers and Monks poured into the room with Leon. Leon stood up.

"SADDLAR I WILL GET YOU!" Leon yelled so loud that the villagers and monks stopped in confusion.

Leon pulled out his Broken Butterfly as he looked at them all around him "Come on you bastards! I can take you on!" The monks and villagers charged at the same time as Leon fired into the crowd. Many monks and villagers dropping as there bodies flew back into the wall.

The room was now littered with dead bodies. Leon picked Ashley up, then picked up her head and pulled out his communicator. "Hunnigan...Ashley is dead.." "Leon, you have to be kidding me!" "Im sorry Hunnigan...just be me a ride back to the US now..and its to late to go after Saddlar..."

-_But we sing  
If we're going no where  
Yeah we sing  
If it's not enough  
And we sing  
Sing with out a reason to never fall in love  
To never fall in love again_

End Fic.

Aww...that was a sad ending...poor Leon...especially poor Ashley...owch...

First Res Evil fic.

Hope you liked it.

No flames for this fic please...


End file.
